


chick crow with dusty eyes

by plum_turtle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_turtle/pseuds/plum_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>however, in 23 years old he already had his own katana, his own title and, probably, his own name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chick crow with dusty eyes

**Author's Note:**

> usually i write with capital letters only, but here was my lovely beta - by the way, im very grateful to her :3  
> anyway, english isnt my native language, so here can be some mistakes, im sorry ^^

Everybody thought that Gekko was strange because he always cough. He looked like sick chick crow with dusty eyes.

However, in 23 years old he already had his own katana, his own title and, probably, his own name.

But name is the title here, isn't it?

Commission look at him in the same way, as children on the exam tasks. They say, _do you know, he really sick, but here he is, he know dance of the crescent moon, and also he have a girlfriend from ANBU!_

Crazy boyishness, once-over and no S-class, Gekko, you know.

Your girlfriend is definitely cooler than you.

And ANBU was perceived in the... wrong way by all of them. Especially by Hokage. Cause Hokage trusts all ninja equally, isn't he? Cause it's trust, not sinews. Ninja took the ANBU-examination - you were birth not strong, you would became strong. But trust, to be honest, is a quite measurable thing.

Gekko didn't want to join the ranks of the ANBU because of it. Could anyone trust him?

If they say about the trust, then here you can't rely even your own eyes.

Charter said that for mission A-class was demanded complete privacy data and falsification of death.

When Gekko had the first time in his life A-class mission, he felt nervous, this was offensively a bit, because it was all that he had. Everybody always worry before important mission, but he didn't feel anything... personal.

The someone's old corpse, no words and one year of quite another place.

There his hair was grown almost to the shoulders, his cough became more hoarse, and his views became more fragile and calm too.

‘It all because of fog’, people said somehow.

When Gekko had came home, he had found out that his girlfriend had love in with someone from ANBU (his _ex_ -girlfriend).

She thought that he died. _Because she saw his dead body_.

And no guilt, and no care, and _she's right_ , he thought.

Living body din't trust him, and he din't trust dead body.

Actually nobody trust dead body, and you come to memorial once again, you look at the name and stand in indecision. _Every time, Gekko, what do you think, this corpse was enough realistic?_

You just don't know if you lost someone or you will mourn a living person.

Everything was okay.

Life in Konoha flowed as deep weekdays, and it seemed to Gekko that all what he deserved was complete frankness. He received it from Konoha's enemies by means of his katana. He received it from the entire Konoha's, all what he was in necessity. He could close his eyes, eyelashes touching deep eyelids, and saw his own darkness. He was a good boy and a good swordsman.

_I’m giving you my hand and my sever pharynx_

But who need it, Hayate?


End file.
